marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurt Russell
Kurt Russell portrayed Ego in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Significant roles *Jaime McPheeters in The Travels of Jaime McPheeters (1963-1964) *Christopher Larson in The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (1964) *Jaime McPheeters in Guns of Diablo (1965) *Whitey in Follow Me, Boys! (1966) *William P. Lovering in Then Came Bronson (1969) *Dexter in The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes (1969) *Tim in Room 222 (1971) *Dexter Riley in Now You See Him, Now You Don't (1972) *Dexter Riley in The Strongest Man in the World (1975) *Morgan "Two Persons" Bodeen in The Quest (1976) *Morgan Beuadine in The Quest (1976) *Morgan "Two Persons" Beaudine in The Quest: The Longest Drive (1976) *Morgan "Two Persons" Bodeen in The Quest: The Longest Drive 2 (1976) *Elvis Presley in Elvis (1979) *Rudy Russo in Used Cars (1980) *Snake Plissken in 1997: Escape from New York (1981) *Copper in The Fox and the Hound (1981) *R.J. MacReady in The Thing (1982) *Drew Stephens in Silkwood (1983) *Reno Hightower in The Best of Times (1986) *Jack Burton in Big Trouble in Little China (1986) *Dean Proffitt in Overboard (1987) *Frescia in Tequila Connection (1988) *Lt. Gabriel Cash in Tango & Cash (1989) *Stephen "Bull" McCaffrey/Dennis McCaffrey in Backdraft (1991) *Michael Carr in Unlawful Entry (1992) *Captain Ron in Captain Ron (1992) *Wyatt Earp in Tombstone (1993) *Elvis Presley in Forrest Gump (1994) *Col. Jack O'Neil in Stargate (1994) *Dr. David Grant in Executive Decision (1996) *Snake Plissken in Escape from L.A. (1996) *Jeff Taylor in Breakdown (1997) *Todd 3465 in Soldier (1998) *Michael Zane in 3000 Miles to Graceland (2001) *McCabe in Vanilla Sky (2001) *Eldon Perry in Dark Blue (2002) *Herb Brooks in Miracle (2004) *Steve Stronghold/The Commander in Sky High (2005) *Ben Crane in Dreamer: Inspired by a True Story (2005) *Robert Ramsey in Poseidon (2006) *Stuntman Mike in Grindhouse: Death Proof (2007) *Crunch Calhoun in The Art of the Steal (2013) *Mr. Nobody in Fast & Furious 7 (2015) *Sheriff Hunt in Bone Tomahawk (2015) *John Ruth in The Hateful Eight (2015) *Mr. Nobody in Fast & Furious 8 (2017) Quotes *"Kids always put their parents on a pedestal. Well, what happens when they don't turn out to be the people you want them to be? We had a great time on that film -- it was a lot of fun. Great experience. That guy James Gunn really knows what he's doing; he's real sharp. And all the cast is great -- I had a great time working with Chris." *"What you'd have to do is put your mind to it. You have to sit down and say, these are my issues -- these are my questions. I'm an audience too. We all run into our own integrity no matter what, as much as I hate to admit it. I need to find a way that this is going to grow and be fun and most of all for me it needs to be fun to find as we go along. Right now I got part of it -- we have to see. I don't know. I don't know if I fit into that mold." Category:Guardians of the Galaxy cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast